Varden
The Varden were members of an alliance that opposed the rule of King Galbatorix and his Empire. They consisted mainly of men and dwarves, though there was a conjunction between the Varden and the elves, as well. The Varden also enlisted the aid of a group of magicians known as the Du Vrangr Gata (translated "The Wandering Path"). The Surdans are also known to aid the Varden in transporting supplies and shelter those who wish not to fight. The Varden's standard is described as a white dragon holding a rose above a sword pointing downward towards a purple field. , founder of the Varden]] Leadership The group was originally established by Brom. He gave way to Weldon, who was eventually replaced by Deynor, who was succeeded by Ajihad, the leader at the time Eragon came to the Varden. Following Ajihad's death after the Battle under Farthen Dûr, his daughter, Nasuada took control. She was the one who decided to evacuate all of the Varden to Surda, where she lead jointly with King Orrin, the original leader of Surda. But after the death of Galbatorix it was decided that she would lead Aglasia. Council of Elders The Council of Elders was the governing body of the Varden. They aided the Varden leader in his or her decision-making. They also elected the Varden leader. They also were there to voice the problems of the Varden's people. When Ajihad died, Eragon learned that many members of the Council were corrupt and had their own agenda. They wanted to elect Nasuada for their own benefit. They believed that she was not strong enough to lead the Varden, and decided to take advantage of her. History Foundation and Early Days Brom founded the Varden, in an attempt to destroy the Empire. He had "gathered together many of those who had been exiled, freed some who had been imprisoned, and with them formed the Varden." He, however, wanted to pursue Morzan. Therefore, he chose a close friend named Weldon to serve as leader. Weldon served for more than twenty years before Deynor was named the Varden's leader. When Deynor died, Ajihad took over leadership of the Varden. Recovery of the egg carrying Saphira's egg]] In addition to a formidable army, the Varden had an elaborate network of spies and agents located throughout Alagaësia; notable among these were Brom, who continued working for the Varden while trying to hunt down Morzan, and Jeod. In the years before Eragon's discovery of Saphira, the Varden worked hard to weaken Galbatorix's rule. Their agents assassinated many members of the Forsworn. These attacks would be vital to the rebellion in upcoming years. Brom and Jeod developed a plan to steal the three dragon eggs in Galbatorix's possession. An agent of the Varden called Helfring infiltrated into Urû'baen, but his mission was partially foiled, and he was forced to flee with only one egg, pursued by both Morzan and Brom. Morzan obtained the egg at Gil'ead before he was defeated by Brom. The egg was successfully delivered to the Varden, but many believed Brom to be dead. Deal with the elves Having retrieved the one egg, the Varden and elves fell into a dispute about who should be the new Dragon Rider. The elves did not want the new Rider to be a human, and the Varden disliked the idea of an elf Dragon Rider deciding Alagaësia's fate. After many debates, it was agreed that the elf Arya would carry the egg between the Varden base at Farthen Dûr and the elves' forest. Each race would have an equal opportunity of the egg hatching for them. Regardless of whom the egg hatched for, both races would be a part of the young Rider's training. Brom would teach the basics to the new Rider, and then the Rider would be sent to Ellesméra to complete his or her training. New Rider War The Battle under Farthen Dûr The Varden intercepted an Imperial message informing them of an impending attack on Farthen Dûr by Urgals and Kull marshalled at Ithrö Zhâda. The Varden and dwarves were able to prepare for the assault with the help of Eragon, his dragon Saphira, the elf Arya, and Murtagh, as well as the witch Angela, After Eragon killed the Shade Durza, a controlling link on the Urgals' minds was broken, and the Imperial forces turned on their own troops. This infighting gave the Varden the victory. Ajihad's death , former leader of the Varden]] In the aftermath of the battle, Ajihad's scouting party, which included Murtagh and the Twins, was ambushed by a group of Urgals. Ajihad was killed, and Murtagh and the Twins were captured and assumed dead. In reality, the Twins, who were actually spies for the Empire, had arranged the ambush in order to take Murtagh to Urû'baen, where the red dragon Thorn hatched for him. The council elected the seventeen-year-old Nasuada as the new leader, figuring that she would be merely a puppet in their hands. To their dismay, Eragon swore allegiance to Nasuada, not the council, and their plan backfired in its entirety when Nasuada proved a headstrong and resolved ruler. Relocation The battle had taken a heavy toll on the dwarves' supplies, so Nasuada was forced to relocate the Varden to the neighboring country of Surda, which was sympathetic to their cause. Still short on funds, Nasuada ordered the Du Vrangr Gata to magically manufacture large quantities of lace, which the Varden then sold to the inhabitants of Surda. Her action understandably angered the Silk Guild, but it ensured the Varden's survival. The Burning Plains Galbatorix moved against the Varden once more, this time sending a large army, and the new Dragon Rider Murtagh, to The Burning Plains, northwest of Surda. Together with the armies of Surda under King Orrin, as well as Arya, Eragon, and villagers from Carvahall, Nasuada and the Varden again managed to defeat the Imperial forces. Name In the Ancient Language, Varden means "The Warders". Members ; Brom :(Founder and leader; deceased) ; Weldon :(Brom' successor; deceased) ; Deynor :(Weldon's eventual successor; deceased) ; Ajihad :(Deynor's successor; deceased) ; Nasuada :(Ajihad's daughter and successor) ; Jörmundur :(Commander and Councillor) ; Elessari :(Councillor) ; Sabrae :(Councillor) ; Falberd :(Councillor) ; Fredric :(Weaponmaster) ; The Twins :(Co-leaders of Du Vrangr Gata; deceased) ; Trianna :(Successor to the Twins) ; Eragon :(Champion of the Varden and sworn vassal to Nasuada) ; Arya :(Elven ambassador) ; Jarsha :(Messenger) ; Angela :(Allied Healer and Spellcaster) ; Elva :(Former bodyguard to Nasuada) ; Greta :(Former Caretaker of Elva) ; Edric :(Varden Soldier; formerly Captain) ; Carn :(Spellcaster of Du Vrangr Gata) ; Roran Garrowsson :(Varden Commander) ; Martland Redbeard : (Varden Commander) de:Varden es:Vardenos fi:Vardenit nl:Varden pl:Vardeni ru:Вардены Category:Varden Category:Organizations